A Million Hearts too Many
by Glimmers
Summary: Ten pairings that could have been; ten scenes that don't follow canon couples. Rated for scene Four, the rest are K . R


**Disclaimer:** If I owned WITCH not all the couples would be so ridiculously blah

**Title:** A Million Hearts To Many

**Summaries:** Ten pairings that could have been; ten scenes that don't follow canon couples.

**Rating:** K-T

**A Million Hearts to Many**

_One: Will and Caleb_

Will smiles as her boyfriend slips on a puddle, landing on his rear at her feet.

"Smooth," she says, holding out a hand to him. A grin crosses his face and he takes her outstretched arm and pulled her down to him, twisting her as she goes so that she's wrapped up in his embrace.

"What was that for?" she asks, blowing the red hair from her eyes and pouting.

"Nothing; I just wanted to have you close." he kisses her head and she laughs.

A woman walks by, giving them a sneer.

"Maybe next time we should try this someplace less public. No offense, but bus stops aren't that romantic."

he just laughs.

"Next time, I'll be more careful about my location."

Will may tease him, but she must admit she doesn't really mind.

_Two: Irma and Uriah_

"You are the worlds biggest buffoon!" Irma yells, staring at her mangled shirt, dripping with soda.

"_Sorry_."

she can tell by his tone he's not sorry at all.

"Ugh! Now I'm going to be late to Andrew's party! This sucks!"

Uriah looks at the floor, almost as if he's... _guilty?_ No, that can't be right...

"Psh, that kid is lame anyways."

"Oh, and you would be the expert on that? Oh, wait never mind. You _would _be."

"Yeah, whatever. You'll thank me someday."

he throws something to her and walks off. She looks down in annoyance, ready to throw more insults, until she sees what it is; a napkin. A cheep paper napkin.

For some weird reason, she smiles.

_Three: Taranee and Aldarn_

"Um, excuse me, Taranee?"

Taranee looks up from the map she was working on, to see the green-skinned rebel looking sheepish.

"Yes, Aldarn?"

he shuffles.

"I was told that you were- _are_- interested in Meridian's culture." he sounds unsure of himself. His cheeks are tinted a darker green, and Taranee smiles.

"Yeah- I find it fascinating. Why do you bring this up?"

"Well, I- I happen to be a resident of Meridian, and if you wanted some tours or- or anything like that..." he trails off awkwardly.

"I would love that! Thank you so much for offering! Wait- do you need anything in return?"

he smiles at her; a real genuine smile, and shakes his head.

"If it will bring you happiness, I truly don't mind."

_Four: Cornelia and Drake_

She watches, biting her lip, as he pulls his shirt off. He's been practicing his swordplay for an hour under the hot sun, and his chest is gleaming with sweat. His muscles are toned, his chalk-colored hair looks smooth and his facial hair is th just right balance of scruffy and tidy...

she looks up as a shadow falls over her, and _oh, crap, she's been caught eating the eye candy_.

"If you're so interested in sword-fighting, I can give you lessons," the knight says in a rugged, deep voice. But his smirk says that he knows perfectly well it isn't the _swordplay_ she's interested in.

"That might come in handy," she responds, standing, deciding to at least try not to act like a smitten schoolgirl and more like herself (never mind they're currently one in the same).

He helps her up, then hands her a sword. It's to heavy for her, and he moves behind her, taking her hands in his and teaching her the proper stance in what might be called a _hands-on_ manner, were we being polite.

"Don't worry," he says as, hearing her gasp as they begin to actually move the weapon, "You have a _very_ capable teacher."

_***I promise this wasn't to end up as euphemism-tastic as it did***_

_Five: Hay Lin and Matt_

"Sorry, I'm just not going to get this." Hay Lin lay her pencil down and stared at the sheet of parabola's, swimming before her eyes.

"Come on, Hay, you're doing great."

"No, I'm really not. This makes no sense."

Matt reaches across the table, taking her hand and smiling.

"Trust me, Hay, you're getting this. It's just a bit hard to get the ball rolling." he squeezes her hand, "Besides, I'm not giving up until we have this figured out.

_Six: Will and Phobos_

"This is getting to be routine, Will. I expected more from you," Phobos says, looking down at his nails from his throne.

"Maybe I get caught on purpose," she says, "I mean, ignoring the evil decor, it's quite nice here. And I like your workers. Did you know that Bunder's wife just gave birth? He described the spawn to me. They sound adorable."

Phobos looks up at her, and her heart skips a few beats.

"Will, this will never work. We will both be destroyed by this if we let it continue. We both have made to many promises."

She holds back the tears she promised to stop crying.

"You can go back." her voice is so small he doesn't believe it came from the same girl who kicked him in his genitals not three months ago.

"No, my dear," he tells he with a small smile, "I can no longer be saved."

_Seven: Irma and Caleb_

"So it what world was jumping in front of that ogre a good idea?" Irma asked, dabbing some alcohol on his open wounds.

"The one where you don't get hurt," he admits quietly, not even flinching at the pain that he must be going through.

Irma is almost speechless, almost.

"What is this? The great ego cares about someone? _Worried_ about little old me?"

"Of course I did, you... you _Irma_."

she doesn't respond, but she's a little gentler with her patch-up work.

_Eight: Taranee and Eric_

_God, girl, stop being desperate, he's to good for you!_

You see, she tells herself this every day, but she still can't stop herself from swooning just a little when she sees him yawning, his shirt riding up a bit, over her pile of books.

_He's popular, all of the girls love him, you don't stand a chance_

She dies just a bit when he catches her eye and smiles at her.

And there go all of her mantras.

_Nine: Cornelia and Matt_

"I mean, who does she even think she is? Saying that about me. _Me_! Can you believe it?" she's storming up and down his room, because through some really bizarre turn of event's, _he_ is now the one she comes to when she's angry, or upset, or sad, or annoyed, or stressed, or excited, or nervous, or happy, or... yeah. She's kind of become a staple in his life, and he is hers.

"Cornelia, why do you care about what that girl thinks? You're strong and beautiful and don't need anyone's approval, so why hers?"

she blushes crimson all of a sudden. There is _no way_ she's telling him it's because he was talking to her, which mans he likes her, which means she _doesn't_, because there' only room for one narcissistic bitch in his life, and that's her.

And then there's a pause, because she just totally said that all out loud.

"Moving past the fact that what you just said was both a bit crazy and possessive..." he trails off, standing up from his bed, pulling her to him, and kissing her.

_Ten: Hay Lin and Martin_

She smiles and flicks paint at him, giggling as it splats his glasses.

"Hay Lin, these are expensive frames..."

he trails off and she laughs louder, grabbing his hands.

"Martin, I am going to teach you how to have fun. Rule one;" she paints in the entire glasses frames, "Glass can be cleaned."

and then, before he knows how to see again, she kisses him.

**So, confession time, These were mostly experimentation to test chemistry for an upcoming AU fic I'm working on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL RESPOND TO EVERY REVIEW AND I HUGELY APPRECIATE THEM! even if you hated or were indifferent to this fic, I want to hear about it. If you liked it enough to read through it, alert it, or favorite it, then can you not take time to review?**

**If you want to make me love you forever, please include the following in a review: favorite scene number + favorite pairing for each girl.**

**Once again, reviews will cherished and reviewers loved.**


End file.
